Tu nombre junto al mio
by Chana1
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando rechazas lo que sientes y alejas a la persona que quieres de tu lado? Quizás deberíamos escuchar mas al corazón que a las personas. Faberry


Aquí, en este lugar sombrío y tenebroso que no hace más que darme escalofríos me encuentro hoy, aunque no estoy segura de si es por el lugar o por los recuerdos que me atormentan día tras día.

Los recuerdos de tu sonrisa, de tu profunda mirada, de tus palabras que siempre me hacían sonreír… esos recuerdos que parecen lejanos, más de lo que deberían porque aun te siento a mi lado. Cuando cierro los ojos y pienso en ti, todavía puedo sentir tu mano acariciando mi mejilla, tus labios besando los míos y el calor que emanaba tu cuerpo junto mio.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo… un año hace que te perdí y hoy es la primera vez que me atrevo a venir. Necesitaba hablar contigo, disculparme por todos los errores que cometí y que te condujeron a estar hoy aquí, a dos metros bajo mis pies mientras que yo miro esta lapida fría que contiene tu nombre.

Nunca me imagine que me encontraría hablando con ella, porque se que tú no estas aquí, tu tienes que estar en un lugar mejor, un lugar lejos de mí porque solo te hice sufrir. Si hubiera sabido amarte como deberías seguramente hoy estarías a mi lado, cogiéndome suavemente del brazo como solías hacer y estaríamos en algún sitio, caminando como tanto nos gustaba por ese parque en el que nos conocimos hace ya demasiado tiempo, aunque lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Yo me encontraba sola, como muchas veces ocurría, apenas tenia 9 años y era una tarde fría de invierno pero ya estaba oscureciendo. Estaba sentada en el banco, ¿te acuerdas de él? El que hoy aun lleva nuestros nombres. Ese día me encontraba allí, con apenas una chaqueta que no me abrigaba del frió que hacia en esa época, mirando al suelo intentando reprimir las lagrimas que se asoman por mis ojos una y otra vez intentando liberarse. Nunca me gusto llorar, ya lo sabes… me parecía demasiado débil hacer algo así y mas en medio de la calle… yo tenia que ser fuerte, era lo que me habían enseñado, lo que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo, si eres fuerte nunca te harán daño. Que tonta era… y sigo siendo, todo aquello solo era una fachada, lo comprendí cuando te conocí, tú si eras fuerte, siempre sonriendo y dándome ánimos aunque no los mereciera.

Ese día fue la primera vez que me sentí protegida, te acercaste a mí sin que yo me percatara de tu presencia, te paraste enfrente mio y me miraste hasta que me di cuenta de que te encontrabas ahí. Levanté la cabeza lentamente y vi tu rostro, en esos momentos preocupado. Yo no entendía porque tenias esa expresión, nunca me había imaginado que una persona a la que no conocía se preocupara por mi, pero ahí estabas tú, mirándome detenidamente a los ojos y yo no pude mas que bajar otra vez la mirada avergonzada por que me vieras así, porque me vieras siendo débil. En esos momentos no pude verlo, pero me lo contaste tiempo después, sonreíste tiernamente y te arrodillaste a mis pies para poder ver mi rostro, sin preocuparte siquiera por ensuciarte con el embarrado suelo, cogiste mi rostro entre tus manos, cálidas como siempre las tenias y con la yema de los dedos limpiaste las lagrimas que sin que yo me diera cuenta habían escapado por fin de mis ojos.

-Los ángeles no deberían llorar… - susurraste.

Yo te miraba extrañada, ¿porque estas haciendo eso? No me conocías de nada y ahí estabas, apoyándome como desde entonces siempre has hecho.

Me seguías mirando insistente, tu mirada parecía atravesar mis ojos y llegar hasta mi alma y si todo aquello me había sorprendido, lo que ocurrió a continuación me desconcertó completamente. Te acercaste mas a mi rostro y posaste los labios delicadamente sobre los míos, apenas fue un roce, dulce y lento pero fue mi primer beso… me robaste mi primer beso… y creo que en ese mismo momento fue cuando robaste también mi corazón. Mucho después te pregunté el motivo de que hicieras aquello y tú solo me miraste con tu cálida sonrisa como siempre hacías y dijiste calmadamente.

-En esos momentos me pareciste la criatura más hermosa y no pude resistirme.

Y como siempre conseguiste hacerme sonrojar como tú solo sabias hacerlo.

Después del beso yo me quede de piedra, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, pero tú simplemente me arropaste entre tus brazos delicadamente. Cerré los ojos dejando salir las lagrimas y comenzando a llorar silenciosamente mientras me dejaba querer… porque en esos momentos, aunque no sabia como había ocurrido me sentía querida y eso hacia mucho tiempo que no ocurría.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero aun oigo tus palabras cálidas en mi oído intentando calmarme hasta que lo conseguiste. En cuanto viste que estaba mejor rompiste el abrazo para poder mirarme a los ojos. Me sonreíste… aun recuerdo esa sonrisa y se que nunca la olvidare, era la sonrisa mas sincera y llena de amor que nunca había visto y que se que si no procede de tu rostro no la volveré a ver jamás. Siempre has sido especial, única… y no se porque he tenido la suerte de tenerte a mi lado, aunque nunca me lo he merecido.

Buscaste una piedra en el suelo y te volviste a incorporar, te sentaste en el banco a mi lado y escribiste nuestros nombres en él, yo te miraba sin entender. Cuando terminaste me miraste sonriendo y dijiste:

-Siempre nos acordaremos de este lugar, donde nos conocimos y desde hoy nunca más nos separaremos.

Desde ese momento nunca te separaste de mi. Tonta… debiste dejarme como todos, alejarte de mi, ¿no ves que solo hago sufrir a los que me rodean?, ¿no ves que aunque se que me perdonas mis manos siguen manchadas de sangre? De tu sangre…

Pero aun no quiero hablar de eso, quiero recordar los momentos que tuvimos juntas.

Como iba diciendo, desde ese momento estuviste siempre a mi lado, protegiéndome.

Aun recuerdo los días que aparecía en tu casa aguantando las lagrimas como siempre hacia y te daba igual la hora que fuese, tu me abrías la puerta y sin mas me abrazabas y yo comenzaba a llorar, solo tu conseguías esa reacción en mi, solo tú me has visto llorar, solo tú has sabido consolarme. Yo me aferraba a ti desesperada buscando el cariño que siempre me brindabas sin esperar nada a cambio y me guiabas hasta tu habitación para que estuviéramos mas tranquilas.  
>Siempre me pregunte como es que tus padres no decían nada, no era normal que una niña apareciera a las tantas de la mañana y que no se opusieran a que entrara en tu casa. Un día te lo pregunte y me miraste tiernamente acariciando mi mejilla y susurraste:<p>

-Ellos saben que eres muy importante para mí…

Yo ante eso solo sonreí un poco avergonzada y tú te acercaste a mis labios y volviste a besarme… como la primera vez.

Siempre pensé que eran juegos para ti, que te gustaba verme un poco avergonzada y sobretodo te gustaba verme sonreír.

Se que te encantaba que sonriera, escuchar mi risa.

A veces cuando soltábamos alguna tontería y comenzábamos a reír después de un rato me daba cuenta de que ya solo me reía yo, tú solo me mirabas sonriendo. Volvías a clavar esa mirada en mi que me hacia vulnerable, con la que llegabas a mi alma.

Se que te parecerá una tontería o quizás no, siempre me comprendías, siempre me entendías.

Pasamos muchos años así… parecía que nada iba a cambiar, que siempre estaríamos juntas, pero un día todo cambio, yo cambie…

Me aleje de ti, se que hice mal, todos los días me arrepiento de haberlo echo, pero entiéndeme… no soportaba lo que sentía por ti, no estaba bien que te amase.

Mi padre siempre lo había dicho… los maricones son la escoria de la sociedad, no deberían existir. Y yo me lo creí, como tantas cosas que me decía y que hoy en día ya no tienen sentido para mi. Mientras que otras tantas tú intentabas sacármelas de la cabeza. Intentabas que viera el mundo como realmente era, un lugar donde eres libre de ser como quieras, de sentir lo que quieras, de pensar como quieras… en eso consiste la libertad. Pero yo nunca lo entendí o más bien lo entendí demasiado tarde. Para mi la vida era un lugar en el que me habían obligado a estar, en el que yo no quería estar. Un lugar horrible en el que solo había maldad, muerte, caos, sangre… todo era así para mi, excepto tú…

Tú eras la luz de mi vida, eras mi sonrisa y mi paz, lo eras todo para mí y por eso mismo me aleje de ti. Se que te parecerá una tontería, que no lo entenderás, pero yo pensaba que lo que yo sentía era pecado y no quería que tu cargaras con ello, no quería que tú fueras como yo.

Cuando comencé a alejarme vi como intentabas recuperarme, como con mis palabras te hacia sufrir al igual que con mi desprecio… pero no podía decirte lo que de verdad pasaba por la cabeza, estuve a punto de hacerlo una vez, ¿te acuerdas? Creo que no te diste cuenta, porque enseguida cambie de idea y te aleje definitivamente de mi lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿No ves que te echo de menos? ¿No ves que te quiero a mi lado? – me dijiste apunto de llorar.

Ahí fue cuando me derrumbe por un segundo, verte así, destruida, sufriendo por mi culpa era algo que no podía soportar, me mataba por dentro. Abrí la boca para decirte la verdad, que te amaba, que solo quería abrazarte y besar esos labios que tanto me gustaban. Pero la voz de mi padre retumbo en mi cabeza y lo que salio de mi boca nunca me lo perdonare.

-¿No te das cuenta que yo no te quiero? Me das asco, repulsión, no te soporto, aléjate de mi y no te me vuelvas a acercar… - te vi romper a llorar y taparte el rostro con las manos- te odio… - termine por susurrar.

Pero no era para ti…no te odiaba a ti, me odiaba a mi misma por no ser capaz de soportar lo que fuese y seguir a tu lado, por hacerte sufrir.

Volviste a levantar la cabeza aun llorando y me dijiste calmadamente pero con una mirada fría que nunca te había visto antes:

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes… nunca mas me volverás a ver, es mejor acabar con esto de una vez por todas, siempre he sabido que no merecía estar a tu lado, pero ahora veo que tenia razón y que ya nada merece la pena… - y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo agarraste mi rostro con tus manos y volviste a besarme.

Pero ese beso no fue como los otros, sino con rabia, desesperación… era un beso de despedida… no me di cuenta hasta días después.

Cuando reaccioné te empuje haciendo que cayeras al suelo, pero tú aun así te levantaste sonriendo, no era tu sonrisa de siempre, era una sonrisa triste… sonrisa de amargura. Te diste la vuelta y antes de alejarte de mí susurraste.

-Siempre te he querido… adiós – y sin mas echaste a correr como huyendo de mi.

Yo me quede de pie viéndote en la distancia sin saber que hacer.  
>Un montón de sensaciones contradictorias luchaban dentro de mí para ver quien ganaría, pero ninguna lo conseguía. Necesitaba despejarme así que comencé a andar.<p>

¿A que no sabes donde acabe? En el banco… nuestro banco…. Cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a él, lo mire con cierto temor pero me acerque.

Aun después de tanto tiempo seguían nuestros nombres ahí, como si los hubieras escrito hace unos minutos. Los recorrí con la yema de los dedos lentamente una y otra vez sin dejar de mirar tu nombre junto al mio.

Comenzó a llover y de repente sin saber como, me vi corriendo hacia tu casa, corría todo lo rápido que podía pero el camino se me hizo eterno.  
>Una opresión en el pecho casi no me dejaba ni respirar.<p>

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y llegue hasta tu puerta.

La golpee con insistencia pero nada se oía en su interior.

Grite tu nombre esperando respuesta pero nada, solo se oía el fuerte golpear de la lluvia sobre las calles.

Mi desesperación iba en aumento y sin pensarlo mas busque la llave que siempre escondías junto a la maceta frente a tu puerta.

La cogí y me di cuenta que mis manos temblaban, me aferré a ella y abrí la puerta rápidamente.

No había nadie, no se veía a nadie, pero aun así, no se porque sabia que tenias que estar… la opresión en mi pecho iba creciendo mientras me acercaba a tu habitación.

La abrí lentamente, después de mucho tiempo he llegado a la conclusión que sabia lo que me iba a esperar al otro lado de la puerta… sabia lo que ibas a hacer en cuanto me dijiste esas palabras, pero no quise darme cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después.

Te encontrabas en el suelo, en medio de la habitación, sobre un charco de sangre, tu sangre.

Corrí a tu lado y cogí tu rostro entre mis manos, mis manos llenas de sangre y tu rostro sereno… como si estuvieras dormida, pero yo sabia que no lo estabas. En ese momento me di cuenta de que una lágrima aun permanecía en tu mejilla… Habías llorado, por mi culpa, todo por mi culpa.  
>Intente que despertaras, te grite… pero no lo conseguí.<p>

-Despierta por favor Rachel!... vuelve conmigo!… lo siento!… te amo!… por favor… Rachel...- gritaba desesperada.

Cuando asimile todo lo ocurrido, cuando supe que te había perdido para siempre me aferre a tu cuerpo ya frió y llore como nunca antes lo había echo… y lo peor de todo era saber… que ahora ya nadie me consolaría.  
>En tu mano aferrabas un papel, acaricie tu mano suavemente pensando que aun podías sentirlo y lo cogí. Lo que leí en él terminó de romper mi corazón.<p>

_Hoy… mi amor me despido de ti._  
><em>Hoy por fin te dejare en paz como tantas veces me pediste.<em>  
><em>Pero no puedo dejar este mundo sin antes decirte.<em>  
><em>Que te amo desde el primer día que te encontré en ese banco<em>  
><em>Que eras mi razón de vivir<em>  
><em>Y que sin ti ya no vale nada la pena.<em>  
><em>Mi amor, vive, encuentra alguien que te ame como te mereces.<em>  
><em>Y se feliz sin mi.<em>  
><em>Yo.. te esperare al otro lado, esperando que en ese momento<em>  
><em>Me aceptes junto a ti otra vez<em>  
><em>Y que por fin podamos estar juntas para siempre.<em>  
><em>Como tanto desee en vida y que no he podido conseguir.<em>  
><em>Siempre te amare….<em>

Lo que paso a continuación lo tengo borroso., solo recuerdo oír unos gritos a mi espalda, seguramente tus padres y que me alejaban de ti.  
>No fui a tu entierro, no podía ver tu cuerpo frió otra vez frente a mi y saber que seria la ultima vez que estaría cerca de ti, la ultima vez que te vería.<p>

Después de eso he pensado muchas veces en venir a verte, pero no he tenido el valor, siempre he sido una cobarde, ya lo sabes.

Pero hoy es distinto, hoy es el aniversario del día que te perdí. Del día que perdí lo único que tenia mi vida.

Y hoy es el día que me uniré junto a ti mi amor.

_Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo frente a esa fría lapida mientras irónicamente comenzaba a llover como aquel día, cogió el revolver que tenia escondido en su chaqueta, se lo coloco en la sien y mientras miraba su nombre acabó con su vida._

_Ahora, después de tantos años aun puede verse en ese banco en el que se conocieron, sus nombres grabados uno junto al otro y en ese pequeño cementerio sus lapidas una junto a la otra, como si nunca se hubiesen separado._

_Cuentan que_  
><em>en las noches de invierno se ve<em>  
><em>nacer una flor donde no llega el sol.<em>  
><em>Por amor<em>  
><em>sus almas unidas están<em>  
><em>y se pueden amar para la eternidad.<em>  
><em>Puede ver<em>  
><em>su rostro otra vez,<em>  
><em>y saber<em>  
><em>que siempre estará junto a él,<em>  
><em>junto a él...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter:<strong>

**SaraChana1**


End file.
